-La primera vez que te vi Llorar-
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Recordar una parte de tu vida, y saber que desde aquella vez la persona que amas fue quien te vio llorar, por un suceso que quedara marcado en tu vida.. .-Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera vez".- 21-11-2013


_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden

**Titulo:** La primera ves que te vi llorar

_**Pareja: ItaDei**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-.-21 de noviembre Reto Nuestra primera vez.-*-*-*-*-*-**_

**Aclaración:** Naruto no es mío y nunca lo será ese grandioso anime le pertenece a _**Masashi Kushimoto** _yo solo tome prestados, secuestrados por tiempo indefinido a sus personajes.**~(*-*?** si.

Sin mas aquí mi participación en tan agradable reto.

***･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

¿No, tú tienes sentimientos? Tu corazón es incapaz de sentir, bla bla bla estaba mas que acostumbrado a escucharlo por todos lados, acaso querían recordarme por el resto de mi vida esto puede ser tan molesto.

En veces me sorprendía el que yo tuviera amigos, como Itachi que para decir verdad ya no le veía como amigo... yo me enamore de ese Uchiha. Así que todos estaban equivocados yo si tengo sentimientos, yo si amo, yo si quiero, pero a una persona, cuando fue que vi por primera vez, yo me encontraba débil y llore como muy pocas veces en mi vida lo hice, el mismo sabe que no fue un buen momento para mi. aun lo recuerdo todo, y ahí fue donde él por primera ves me miro llorar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.- años atrás.. -.-.-.-.-.-**_

El tenia una familia en el cual él estaba orgulloso de formar parte, amaba a su madre tanto como a su padre, todo lo que el deseaba en su vida era cumplido, era amado y él los amaba también, cuando apenas cumplió siete años de haber nacido tanto su madre como su demás familia se había reunido, lo único que faltaba ese día especial para él, era su padre Minato tuvo que salir de emergencia con una familia la cual el no podía negar su ida tenia que ir o su jefe le despediría , pero le había prometido que cuando el regresara le llevaría al donde el quisiera y que por lo tanto le compraría lo que le complazca, así que tan solo deseaba era que papá volviera.

Cuando salió por el balcón de la habitación de sus padres miro una camioneta negra estacionarse rápidamente, dos sujetos salieron de aquel vehículo con algo en sus manos, ambos al estar frente su puerta de la casa donde estaban parte de su familia festejando su santo cubrieron su rostro.

Se quedo perplejo en un estado de shock nunca antes le había sucedido, escucho un grito, un grito que le hizo sentir escalofríos de pies a cabeza, se escuchaba el crujir del vidrio que rompían de algunas ventanas, el sonido claro de disparos que retumbaron en su mente, cayo de rodillas cubriendo sus oídos mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba y suponía lo peor, también le buscarían a él, así que tan cuando pensó eso se levanto rápidamente... Pensando que si esas personas ya habían atacado abajo ahora subirían a las habitaciones, como pudo y tratando no hacer mucho ruido ni mucho menos dejarse ver se escondió en el mueble escondido en la recamara, aun lado de la cama. De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente la perilla pego fuertemente contra la pared, los sollozos de una mujer y uno de los hombres que había bajado le jalaba violentamente de su rojizo y largo cabello.

La tiro sobre la cama, el oji-azul abrió sus ojos grande mente quería que todo esto fuera mentira, miro como el hombre ato, golpeo y abuso de la mayor. Todo, absolutamente todo lo vio, lloraba en silencio y mordía su labio inferior para no dar señal de que él estaba ahí, de pronto tan solo escucho la voz del sujeto agresor.

**.-Ahh mi linda Kushina, sabes todo esto se pudo haber evitado pero nunca me hiciste caso.-** hizo una pausa mientras tomaba su ropa para vestirse.-** ¿ademas Donde esta ese Bastardo hijo tuyo?**

La mujer solo no menciono nada, provocando que el le brindara otro golpe, reventado sus labios tanto superior como el inferior, ella solo tosió y sonrío... ¿Sonreír? Eso no era muy bueno para este momento, solo provoco mas furia sobre el otro.

**.-no lo diré de nuevo... Dime donde están ambos, donde esta Minato y tú maldito mocoso?.- **saco un arma de fuego apuntando a la mujer con ella.- **¡DIME MALDITA SEA, PERRA!.**- grito con jubilo

Trato de sentarse y le escupió en el rostro... El hombre se limpio el rostro asqueado y sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo, aquel sonido y aquella acción no pudo no ser escuchado por el que vigilaba y el menor.

**.-Idiota.-** me acerco el señor que estaba afuera**.- como se te ocurre enserio eres un estúpido Uzu...-**no pudo completar la palabra ya que fue pegado con el mismo arma sobre la mandíbula.

.**-Guarda silencio Baka.-** camino hacia la puerta.- camina, no tarda en venir la Policía así que mueve tu trasero, debemos salir de aquí.-

Sin pensar nada mas y sin hacer nada salieron de allí sin darles tiempo de buscar al rubio, tal vez luego solo el niño apareciera por si solo.

En cuanto se escucho el vehículo irse el pequeño salió de su escondite sus brazos y piernas parecían de gelatina con trabajo llego a la cama miro a su madre y la abrazo sin importar nada esa noche lloro abrazando el cuerpo frió y muerto de la pelirroja.

Esa noche fue triste para el, quería que cuando el abriera sus ojitos todo eso fue una horrible pesadilla y que cuando despertara miraría a su madre con su linda sonrisa llamándole para desayunar pero cuando despertó miro que sin duda eso había pasado en la realidad.

Salió de la habitación de sus padres bajo lentamente las escaleras en su pequeño rostro parecía muerto, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo vivo, estos estaban opacos.

Camino hacia la sala de estar levantando su rostro mirando a un hombre que jamas en su corta vida había visto, se acerco a él a paso lento.

**.-Quién... ¿Quién eres tú?-** pregunto caminando hacia atrás

**.-Un amigo que esperaba verte.**- camino dos pasos hacia delante dándole alcance al menor.**- Sabes no te haré daño soy un gran amigo de tu padre, mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha.-** en eso un niño de igual o mayor que él entro con un niño mas chico.-

**.-Papá, Minato-sama acaba de llegar.-** el peli-negro camino hacia el adulto, el cual, puso su mano sobre su cabellera y frotando lento sus cabellos azabaches.

**.-Gracias Itachi.-** camino hacia la salida.**- Ah hijo quédate con Deidara no le dejes solo, de acuerdo**

**.-Hai.**- fue lo ultimo que dijo el oji gris para caminar hacia el Rubio.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá mas grande el Rubio miraba por la ventana a su papá hablando con el señor que estaba hace momentos atrás adentro de la casa, miro como claramente su padre derramo un par de lagrimas amargas sobre sus mejillas, el menor aparto la vista de "la ventana" o parte de lo que quedo de ella, para pasar su vista a ambos peli-negros.

**.-Se que es duro Deidara.-** le dijo el mayor de los niños azabaches.-

.**-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Como sabes que siento ahora, uh? Perdí a mi madre ayer en mi cumpleaños.-** una, dos, tres lagrimas salieron apretando sus puños con fuerza.-

**.-La nuestra murió en algo similar a esto.-**suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio.-**fue una de las peores muertes que me toco ver, pero te digo algo se que fue similar a la muerte de tu madre, y la de unos aquí presentes mi padre es un agente de alto rango en el cuartel de policía, y él llegara este caso.-** le sonrío miro con el mas chico de los tres y miro que este también lo hacia, seco sus lagrimas y trato de sonreír un poco entonces escucho como alguien mas ingresaba a la casa.

**.-¡Deidara!-** el pequeño miro a su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando nuevamente.

**.-Pa...Papá.-** entre sollozos se escucho.**- Mamá... Ella...**

**.-Lo sé Dei.-** se aferro al cuerpo del menor abrazando e incapaz de dejar abrazarle nunca.

Ese día acabo tan lento, mi papá decidió cambiarnos de casa con el paso del tiempo hice amigos, bueno solo a uno... Fue el chico azabache de aquella ves.

***-*-*-*En el Presente.**

**.-Hola Dei.-** sentí un fuerte abrazo por detrás mío y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.**- ¿Como estas hoy?**- me susurro al oído

**.-Hola bastardo uh.-** reí y el me dio la vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente a frente.-

**.-Dei no crees que deberías dejar de decirme así.-** beso mi mejilla, pasando sus labios después a mi cuello.

**-Lo pensare Uchiha.-** sonreía y lo abrace como siempre.-

.**-Bueno eso ya es mejor.-** ahora se acerco a mis labios besando-me me encantaba sentir sus labios devorando los míos.

A por cierto Itachi oficialmente es mi novio hace tres años, así que si no quieres que te de un paliza no te le acerques, sin duda no soy un corazón sin piedra, esa gente solo habla por hablar.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- FIN! *-*-*-*-*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Hola a todos/as les agradezco enormemente el haber entrado a leer este fic, pero en especial a una escritora que fue la me invito a tan inesperado para mi a su reto, Itara muchísimas gracias!  
Estaba nerviosa y no saben cuantas veces cambie de trama pero bueno al fin encontré una buena para presentar eso espero, aun que siento que esta muy raro mi obra pero ya no podía cambiarla lo siento.

Ahora si a leer los fics de todas las escritoras del reto, me estuve aguantando mucho para leer jajaja no quería que saliera parecido a ninguno y si se parece algo lo siento, no fue mi intención Deberás.

Bueno me despido y nos vemos pronto...

**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****


End file.
